


Infinity

by Razhiel_64



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razhiel_64/pseuds/Razhiel_64
Summary: Tony wakes up in a familiar place with a familiar face.Tears, goodbyes and moving on are all part of life.'Death is what gives life meaning.'





	Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Go easy on me.
> 
> I wrote this while listening to Bloodstream by Stateless, I would recommend listening to that song when reading.
> 
> Review please & Add a Kudos if you like it.

* * *

 

Infinity. It’s a strange notion... even more strange to experience. Yet that’s what Tony felt when he closed his eyes.

Infinity was what he felt as he traveled, to somewhere yet nowhere, conscious yet oblivious, alive yet dead.

He felt himself breathe. He felt a strong surface beneath him. He felt calm. So, he let himself open his eyes. He was in what used to be his room in Avengers Tower. _‘Strange’,_ He thought.

He got up and walked out of his room. Walking around, he tried to find someone but it was as if the building was deserted. Looking outside the windows, he saw that it was night time. He looked down at his arm, it was as if he’d never used the stones.

Getting desperate, he started walking faster and faster, looking for Pepper or Rhodey, anyone. He finally came to the top floor. “Friday! Pepper! Rhodey! Is anyone there?” He shouted.

No answer. As he was walking past the bar, he stopped dead in his tracks.

He turned his head and saw someone out on the external landing platform. He slowly, warily walked towards them. As he himself got onto the platform, he got a better look at them, or rather her. Judging by her hairstyle, it was Natasha, which shocked him. She was supposed to be dead, though he had a sneaking suspicion that that was in fact the case.

She was standing near the edge, looking over, her back to him. She was wearing simple black jeans, and a grey striped hoodie of his that she stole so many years ago.

It was one of her favourite spots in the tower, his too. Many times, they stood at the spot she was standing in, and had some late night conversations.

He walked towards her.

“You won’t find them.” She said, without turning.

“Tasha?” A whisper was all he could muster as he came to stand beside her.

She turned towards him and smiled. A broken smile, he noticed. “What did you do Tony?” She asked.

Ignoring her question, he wrapped her in his arms. She returned the hug even harder. “I thought you were dead… I thought we’d lost you.” Tony said.

She pulled back, “I am dead, Tony. Seems like you are too.” She had pain and question in her eyes. “What did you do?”

Natasha’s words hit Tony. He really was dead… Morgan, Pepper, Rhodey and the Avengers, he’d lost them, or rather, they’d lost him. A sigh he didn’t even know he was holding escaped from him.

“Thanos was... about to get the gauntlet, the stones. So, I took them from him… I did what I had to.” With that he broke down. His shoulders shook as he sobbed.

Natasha stepped forward and took him into her arms.

“Oh Tony.” She slowly ran her hands over his back, trying to calm him down.

“I lost them… I lost all of them… Oh god, I lost my baby girl. I can’t… I…” He was interrupted by more sobs.

She didn’t say anything. What could she possibly say? So, she let him cry it all out. Everything. All the pain and anguish he’d gathered up over the past fifteen years.

* * *

 

She didn’t know how long he cried. She lost track. But now they were just sitting on the edge of the platform, their legs dangling off, looking at the shimmering yet dead skyline of New York City.

“What is this place? It looks like New York but it sure as hell isn’t.” Tony asked after a long silence.

She sighed, “I won’t say it’s heaven, but it sure isn’t hell. I think of it as purgatory, an eternal waiting room.”

“Waiting for what?”

Just as Natasha was about to answer that she didn’t know, he saw light coming from behind him. They both turned around and saw the elevator in the penthouse shimmer and then stop.

“That, I guess.” She said as they both got up and walked towards the elevator. “It was waiting for you to arrive apparently.”

“And where exactly will it take us?” Tony asked as they got close to the elevator.

“Forward. Wherever that is…” Natasha spoke in a sad tone.

Then she saw Tony take a jerky step back. “I… I can’t… There has to be a way to go back. I can’t leave Morgan and Pepper.” Tony exclaimed as he ran around trying to think and see if there was any way out of here.

“Tony. You think I haven’t tried? It’s time.” Natasha said.

“This isn’t fair, goddamnit! After everything I’ve been through, everything you’ve been through, all the sacrifices we’ve made, we deserve to go home!” He shouted as he swept everything off the bar.

Natasha walked up to him and put her hand on his back.

His heavy breathing calmed down.

“I know, Tony. But when has life ever been fair to us.” She spoke with sorrow and regret.

“I’m just so goddamn tired.” Tony breathed out. Natasha just rubbed his shoulder sympathetically.

“Fine, I’ll board that elevator.” Tony said with no little amount of anger in his voice as he moved towards the elevator.

Natasha stood there, silent, as if considering something. Then she spoke, “Tony, wait! There is one thing I can do for you.” 

Tony stopped in his tracks and turned back to her, eyebrows raised.

“Come here.” She said as she moved to the glass windows of the room and closed her eyes.

Tony stopped by her side and waited. After about a minute, he was just about to open his mouth and ask what was going on but before he could speak, he saw what looked like a holographic window pop up in front of him.

The window was into Morgan’s room. Morgan was laying in bed with Pepper, as Pepper read her a bedtime story. It was a window into what was happening right now.

Tony’s breath hitched, “My girls… my beautiful girls.” Tony’s eyes watered.

He turned to Natasha, “How did you…?” Natasha just smiled.

“They’re safe. They’re okay. Because of what you did. I know it’s painful but you deserved to say goodbye.”

Tony stood and watched for a few minutes as Pepper fell asleep while reading the book and Morgan quietly turned off the lamp in her room.

“Good night, daddy. I love you.” He heard Morgan whisper. Natasha saw him smile and lean close to the window and say something.

She smiled when she heard it. “Come on, Tony. It’s time. You can rest now.” Tony turned around and saw Natasha holding her hand out.

He grabbed it and they walked towards the elevator and boarded it. The doors closed.

* * *

 

In her room, Morgan Stark closed her eyes and just as she was about to drift off to sleep, she heard her father’s voice and sat up as she heard a whisper of his last words to her.

_‘I love you 3000.’_


End file.
